


Spirk Drabbles

by daytripper14



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, precious babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daytripper14/pseuds/daytripper14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim didn't mean for it to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirk Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the drabbles I'm doing for a prompt table.  
> Prompt: first kiss

Jim didn’t mean for it to happen.

Per usual, he had gone to Spock’s room to play chess before their shift. Spock, of course, was winning, just as he always did. Jim liked to blame this on the Vulcan heritage, since their minds worked differently, or something like that. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many moves he planned ahead, Spock was always ready to block him and steal another piece. He probably would have quit this torture months ago if he didn’t enjoy Spock’s company so much.

But he did. They were always together, for one reason or another. One might think that Jim would get sick of him (because people just get boring after a while), but that hadn’t happened yet. Every night, when he should be knocked the fuck out, he was bonding with his right hand over the dirty things he imagined doing to Spock. His mind never ran out of options for his private pleasure. Spock, though, could never know how much Jim thought about him. For one thing, there were strict Starfleet guidelines; for another, the man probably didn’t even like the same gender. This, at least, was what Jim told himself to ignore the emotions that kept growing stronger every day.

So they played chess, and Jim lost miserably, and everything was normal. And then Spock said, in a vulnerable whisper so quiet Jim wasn’t even sure it was real, “Jim,” and brushed his fingertips across Jim’s. It tickled a bit, and he shivered, and as he did so, Spock leaned forward and very gently touched his lips to those of his bewildered captain.

Jim was stunned. His mind was so blissfully happy that his body became paralyzed, not sure what the appropriate reaction was. Spock smiled slightly, a knowing smirk, and stood up. He straightened his shirt and announced, “I knew you would never do that.” His voice was back to normal, and Jim wasn’t sure if he’d maybe just imagined the past few seconds (and was it only a few seconds? He felt as if his whole life was restarting, creating for him a new path that could lead to so much danger and heartbreak but even more happiness. He was intimidated and scared shitless but he knew that he had never wanted anything as much as he wanted Spock to be his, right now). Jim’s mind started to clear, and he was finally able to blink and bring his body back into a semi-functioning condition. He smiled up at Spock, unable to shroud the overwhelming joy in his usual cocky, self-confident mask. He found that the mask, for now, didn’t fit quite right.

He couldn’t trust himself to speak just yet, so he stood and planted his lips firmly against Spock’s, ensuring that his new lover? boyfriend? partner? could not mistake Jim’s silence for a rejection. Then he turned on his heel and walked toward the bridge, failing to notice anything except the brush of Spock’s arm next to his. They walked onto the bridge together, and sat in their respective chairs. Spock was better at hiding emotions, but he couldn’t help but smile back at Jim as he fantasized about every possible thing that could happen later that night.


End file.
